Verdades
by Little Miss Love
Summary: Poruqe aveces la verdad es justo lo que menos queremos aceptar. Porque a veces intentar disfrazarte puede costarte mas trabajo que el hablar con la verdad. HrH con mucho cariño y un pococ de RL...review!


**Disclaimer: Los derechos le pertenecen a Warner y a J.K Rowling. La historia es mía. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

Esta historia se sitúa en el séptimo año.

Por favor, los fans de Ginny que la admiran mucho abstenerse de este fic, ya que aquí ella es técnicamente mala.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron review en mi otra historia, "Can I Have this Dance" de verdad, ¡son lo mejor! Espero que esta historia no los decepcione…:D

¡Disfruten!

*O*O*O*O*O*

**Verdades**

La había visto. Lo sabía. Y ella sabía que yo sabía. Por eso el pacto. Secreto por secreto. Pero verlos juntos y saber que ella no lo amaba era más doloroso que lo imagine, ya que no solo eran celos, si no también mi instinto de mejor amiga.

*flashback*

_No podía creerlo. La había besado. Enfrente de todos. Mi corazón se partió en miles de pedazos, aunque claro mi cara mostraba una inmensa felicidad. Porque quería que él fuera feliz. Aunque yo me estuviera muriendo por dentro._

_Al día siguiente intente cubrir las partes rojas de mis pómulos, que demostraban que había llorado._

_El día transcurrió normalmente, hasta que llegue a un pasillo que llegaba a la biblioteca. Uno en el que casi nadie pasaba, solo los "cerebritos" como yo que iban a la biblioteca a cada rato._

_Y los vi._

_Dean y Ginny._

_Besándose apasionadamente, mientras el inocente de Harry estaba en sus prácticas de Quiddich. _

_-¡Como te atreves...!- caminé dando zancadas hasta llegar hasta donde estaba Ginny, que rompío el beso y se quedo paralizada._

_Y le pegue una bofetada._

_-¡No la toques!-dijo Dean poniéndose entre Ginny y yo._

_-¡Y tú! ¿¡Te haces llamar amigo de Harry!?_

_-¡Hermione BASTA!- me gritó Ginny._

_-¡Cállate! "Es que no puedo olvidar a Harry" ¡Uy! ¡Se nota!_

_-¿¡Ah sí!? ¡Pues mira quien lo dice! ¡Has estado enamorada de él desde siempre! ¡Pero no le dices nada!_

_-¿Qu...Qué?? ¿¡estás loca!?_

_Ginny sonrío._

_-Mira, te propongo algo. Tú no le dices a Harry lo de Dean y yo y yo no diré ni una palabra acerca de "tu amor" por Harry._

_-Eso nunca._

_-Pues bien. Espero que tenga tacto y te rechace con gentileza. ¿Por qué obviamente sabes que él no te ama, no?_

*fin del flashback*

Y si, fui egoísta. No podría soportar queme rompiera el corazón otra vez, como lo ha hecho ya bastantes veces. Pero ahora eso no importa, porque el secreto me está matando. Se lo tengo que decir. Ya.

Me erguí y camine decididamente hacia donde él se encontraba.

-¿Harry?-dije, vacilante.

Harry estaba sentado en la orilla del lago, leyendo un libro. Ginny estaba "en la biblioteca."

Como si no supiera que estaba por ahí besuqueándose con Dean.

-¡Hola!

Y me sonrió.

Por esa sonrisa yo podía hacer lo que sea, aventarme de un risco si él quería.

Me senté a su lado, jugando con mis manos y esperando que él no sintiera lo nerviosa que estaba por el hecho de estar junto a el, y obviamente por lo que le iba a contar.

-¿Porqué tan nerviosa?

Diablos.

-Emm…hay algo que te debo decirte.

-Soy todo oídos.

No sabía cómo empezar. ¿Cómo firmas tu sentencia de muerte?

-Pues…tu...Ginny…

-¿Que pasa con Ginny?

Suspiré. Era ahora nunca. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y tome una bocanada de aire innecesaria.

-GinnyteestaengañandoconDean.

-¿Qué? Dilo más lento que no te entendí.

-Oh Harry-dije mientras le tomaba una mano, gesto que hasta a mi me sorprendió- Ginny te está engañando con Dean. Yo los vi besándose en un pasillo. Lo siento tan...

Y Harry estallo en carcajadas.

-¿Qué? Eso es lo mas…jajaja… ridículo que eh escuchado en mucho tiempo, Hermione. Jajajaja…

-¡Pero es verdad!-dije, muy sorprendida. No contaba con que el no me creyera.

-Hermione, Ginny me ama. Tú dices que siempre estuvo enamorada de mi, ¿no? ¿Por qué entonces me engañaría? Su sueño se cumplió…

Y entonces todo encajo.

-Si-dije, y vi a Harry esbozar una sonrisa triunfante y casi pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos- Su sueño se cumplió, estar con su amor platónico, osea, tú. Pero ella no contaba con enamorarse. Es por eso que busco a Dean.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-Que estupidez.

-¡Es verdad Harry!

-¡Basta Hermione! Siempre pensé que eras inteligente, pero al parecer me equivoqué.

-Pero Harry…

-No- dijo y se paro bruscamente, dejándome hablando sola.

Caminé, deprimida hasta llegar a la sala común. Se acabó. Harry le preguntaría a Ginny tarde o temprano, y ahí seria mi ruina, porque Ginny le diría que no, Harry le creería y Ginny le diría que yo lo amaba. Porque ella era vengativa. Y entonces todo se acabaría. Lo mejor era empezar a olvidarme de siquiera ser su amiga.

Podría, algún día, olvidar lo bien que complementamos y enamorarme otra vez? Tal vez de un auror de cabellos despeinados y porte valiente y…otra vez pensando en el.

¿Podría vivir sin sus abrazos, y sus palabras reconfortantes cuando algo malo pasa?

No, la verdad es que no.

Pero tengo que.

Y si…¿si él me amara? Si tan solo, muy muy muy enterrado en el fondo de él, ¿también siente algo por mí?

"_Pero que estupideces estoy diciendo"_ Como si él se fuera a fijar en mi, su mejor amiga. Tengo que tratar de comportarme normal, no como si me estuviera muriendo por dentro.

*O*O*O*O*O*

La semana se fue volando, entre depresiones, peleas y mal humor. Estoy casi segura de que Ginny le dijo, ya que el no me habla, y ella tiene una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro. Es lo más probable. Ah, y siguen juntos. Como les dije no me creyó.

Ahora voy camino a la biblioteca, caminando por el mismo maldito pasillo que lo empezó todo.

-Hermione.

Alguien dice mi nombre, y no necesito voltear para saber quién es.

-¡Harry! ¿Como estas? Hace mucho que…no… habla..hablamos..

La cercanía de Harry es demasiada, y empiezo a retroceder instintivamente hacia la pared, hasta que mi espalda choca con el frio material.

Harry me aprisiona apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

-Hermione…lo siento pero…-me está mirando de una forma que hace que me estremezca.

-¿Qué..?- digo en un susurro

Y él se inclina y…

Me besa.

Aquí esta lo que nunca pensé que pasaría. Mis ojos se abren como platos por el súbito contacto, pero inmediatamente los cierro al sentir las manos de Harry acariciando mis mejillas.

Y me dejo llevar en el beso más maravilloso de mi vida.

Cuando nos separamos ambos estamos respirando entrecortada e agitadamente.

Estamos en un estado de trance, mirándonos a los ojos. Harry aun tiene sus manos en mis mejillas, y yo me inclino para otro beso cuando él me suelta abruptamente.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto bastante sorprendida.

Sonrió.

-Fue justo como lo imaginaba.

Y entendí que se refería al beso.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder salió corriendo por donde vino. Me quede paralizada y me deje deslizar por la pared hasta el suelo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nada me arruinaría este momento.

*O*O*O*O*O*

-No llores- me dice Luna mientras meda afectuosas palmadas en la espalda.

-Como si fuera tan simple.

-Yo sé que no lo es, se lo que se siente.

-¿Lo sabes?

Ella sonrió débilmente.

-También tengo una pesadilla personal.

Ahí estaba mi escapatoria.

-¿Y porque nunca me contaste?

-Jamás preguntaste.

Y frunció los labios. Y supe que la conversación se había acabado.

Después de que Harry me diera el beso de mi vida, hubo un partido de Quiddich. Y ahí, enfrente de todos, Ginny y el se besaron .Y mi corazón se hizo añicos. Luna dice que fue iniciativa de ella, pero, seamos sinceros, ¿quién no disfrutaría un beso de tremenda pelirroja?

Después de haberme besado, yo estaba casi convencida de que me amaba. Pero no, tal vez fue una apuesta como besa a tu mejor amiga o algo así.

Y yo empezaba a pensar que me estaba haciendo masoquista, porque después de tanto dolor, aun lo amaba con locura.

-¡Hermione!

Oh no.

-Adiós, suerte, Mandare a mis blistings(1) a cuidarte.

-¿Que son…?

-Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Harry?

No lo voltee a ver. Me paré y fui hacia la ventana.

-Por favor, mírame.

-No, yo no… no.

¿Cómo me pedía que lo mirara a la cara después de todo lo que me había hecho? ¿Es que no sabía?

-¿Te sucede algo?

Y exploté.

-¿¡Que si me sucede algo!? ¡Claro que me sucede algo! ¡Estoy totalmente enamorada de ti y tu ni cuenta te das!

Giré bruscamente, camine hacia él y le tome la túnica a la altura del pecho.

-¡Me das el mejor beso de mi vida y luego vas y besas a Ginny, que para colmo te está engañando!

-¡Y luego vienes y me dices que…!

-Creo que tus manos- dijo mientras separaba delicadamente mis manos de su túnica y las pasaba atrás de su cuello- están mejor en mi cuello, ¿no crees?

-¿Y ahora que…?

Entonces presionó sus labios con los míos, fuerte pero no salvajemente. Estuve a punto de ceder a sus encantos cuando recordé a Ginny.

Y me separé bruscamente de él.

-No jueges conmigo, Harry.

-No estoy jugando. Te amo.

Mi corazón se reconstruyó con esas palabras.

-Pero…¿y Ginny?

-Ella es linda sí, pero no me conoce. Le gusta el-niño-que-vivió, su sueño. Pero no yo. Y no tiene nada de lo que tú tienes: amistad, amor incondicional, y todo lo que hemos vivido. Además, como dijiste, ama a Dean. Los encontré besándose.

-¿Y por qué me besaste? No es que me queje, claro.

Sonrió.

-No estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Ginny me dijo que me amabas, y me asuste. Pero al verte ahí, caminando en ese bendito pasillo, toda enfurruñada, no pude resistirme a experimentar.

-¿Experimentar?-dije. Me fastidió un poco. Sonaba a juego para mí.

-Emm..si. Pues, tú sabes, dicen..hmm..dicen que casa persona tiene su esencia y por lo tanto..ehh..por lo tanto..

Solté una risita nerviosa.

-Y entonces, ¿quien tiene mejor esencia?

El sonrió y se inclino hacia mí.

La pregunta estaba respondida.

*O*O*O*O*O*

-Valla, este podría ser el pasillo de los besos – dije entre risas.

-Cierto-dijo Harry, y apretó cariñosamente mi mano.

Luna y Ron se separaron bruscamente.

Luna estaba acorralada en la pared, con los brazos de Ron en su cintura y los de ella en su cuello. Los dos estaban muy sonrojados.

Harry y yo sonreímos.

-No es lo que parece…-empezó Ron.

-Bien hecho Ron...hasta que al fin le dices-dijo Harry, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y arrastrándome con él.

Al pasar atrás de Luna le guiñé el ojo y ella me sonrió.

*O*O*O*O*O*

**Hola querida gente! Gracias por llegar hasta acá. Por favor dejen un review :D y díganme que les pareció, si? Fueron ocho Word! es un record! Lo que hace la inspiración…**

**Lo acabo de inventar xD supongamos que son...no se...ya saben como es nuestra querida Luna, asi que imaginen lo que quieran. **

"_Amor_ _que no se atreve, no es fuego, si no nieve" (Refrán, Anónimo)_


End file.
